The Beginning of the End
by chief77
Summary: First Book Ever. Join Waylon as he tries to survive the end of the spiritual and physical world. Book 1 of 3. This book deals with his training to become a demon-slayer/spiritual warrior. You will love it (unless your a hater lol).
1. Chapter 1

**My first book. I've started making this book a year ago, but I wanted to make it better, master it, and give it to an audience. Trust me, this is going to be awesome.**

 ** _Book I_**

 ** _The Beginning of the End_**

 ** _Chapter I_**

I never thought it would end, not like this. I am Waylon, a warrior of the spirit realm. I will introduce to you the legend that may be my doom. Many thousand years ago, when the earth was formed, (contrary to billions or millions of years as "scientists" believe) an all-powerful Being shaped a heap of saltwater into what we call earth. He also then proceeded to create the human race and the animals. One of His head servants, who wanted to be more powerful, broke off and turned one-third of the King's followers and turned them into his army. That day, the beings known as demons were forged. The head demon went and, through the humans, destroyed the Ruler's plan for earth, which was to be perfect. Throughout the years, humans became corrupt, wicked, and absolutely horrible, and mankind was stuck under the iron rule of the demon overlord. One day, the Ruler made everything right by sending His General to earth as a human. He shook the entire world, and made it possible for the chains to be broken from the demons and join the King. He started the chain of spiritual warriors. One day, He will return when the world needs Him most. He will ride out on a white horse where the whole world can see Him, and there He will finish off the head of the demons with an army of His servants where He and the King will make a new earth that will be perfect, like it is supposed to be. All of this is recorded in our manual, which we call _The Book_.

Many years passed, the amount of spiritual warriors grew and grew. However, not all of them were truly devoted to His Kingdom, and they are now on the enemy's side. You may ask why, but I cannot give you this answer, for I know not. I would love to tell you what is going on in my life now, but I cannot. You will not understand anything until you first know the start of my story. They year may be 2023, with my age twenty-five, but I will start at 1998, when I was born.

I was born into the already stressful life of my father, who had college, work, bills, and now, a son. The first years of my life are unsure to me, it's mostly what I've been told. I was raised by my grandma most of the time, she was the most important thing in my life to me at that point in time. At the age of about two, I was given a brother, who I will always remember…. My mom and dad divorced when I was six, I was left with my father, and I never saw her that much for a long time afterwards. The demon king started messing with me at that point, (for grief was his easiest way to get to a person) but my naturally optimistic attitude kept me going. I was given a new mother very shortly afterwards, and everything started picking up, until sixth grade.

 **The farther you get into the story, the better it gets. Follow for more. Reviews greatly appreciated! I will post Chapter II soon, and then I will try to post one every Wednesday after that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II_**

Sixth grade, the year I fell. The underworld lord uses his servants to turn humans into agents of darkness, some of those were my friends. They trained me wrong. I was fighting for the wrong side, and bringing the true King shame. I got into one fight, knocking some kid (who honestly deserved it) on the ground. I got detention about twice a month, and only brought myself shame. My parents knew that if they didn't get me out soon, I might destroy all of the King's plans for me. So they decided to send me to an academy that would train me to be a spirit realm warrior. They sent me to a summer camp that would prepare me for The Academy.

While I was there, I was having fun, learning things I never thought I would. However, no amount of training could prepare me for what happened next. A cloud set in, everything was white around me, and an important-looking Person just stared at me. He asked with a voice that sounded like thunder, "Are you ready to be a soldier in my army?" I answered Him with a dignified statement.

"I'm in seventh grade!"

"So because you're a kid, you're automatically useless?" He replied. I had no response. "Well if you have no more excuses, it's time to get you ready." He handed me some weapons and armor. "This helmet will only help you as long as you follow Me, leave my army and you will lose it. This chest-plate represents your goodness, do wrong and you lose it until you apologize and make it as right as you can. Your leggings will protect you as long as you are truthful. Lie once and you lose it until you make amends. Your shoes will help as long as you are prepared, you will not get these until you finish the basic spiritual training at The Academy. As long as you have faith in me, you will have this shield."

"What about a weapon to attack with?" I asked.

"Here you go," He said as He gave me a book. This is _The Book_ , your weapon against all demons."

"So you expect me to fight with a BOOK? I know I'm supposed to fight off armies of demons, and I got a bunch of armor, but a freaking book!? I'm in seventh grade, not even five feet tall, severely beaten by the demons, and you want me to risk everything I have, train with people I don't even know, and fight with a book!? You're insane! I mean, you can't just—"

"SHUT…UP!" My blood ran cold and I felt my heart stop. "You said you had faith, you said you're ready for change. Now are you going to stand up and do something for once in your life or are you going to sit down and cry about it for the rest of your life. There are going to be some major changes in your life in a matter of years, and you are either with me or against me, there is no gray area. Now be a warrior, or be a seventh-grader, you decide."

My body trembled, I had no excuses. It was time to be a warrior. "I am in."

"Good," He said, and I was back where I was. It was time to figure out how to use _The Book_ and start training at The Academy.

 **Everyone must accept their calling eventually. It is time for me to finally accept mine. I will now start posting a chapter every Wednesday. With the next two releases, I will give you the name and basic summary of the other two books that will make it hard for you to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOAH! Talk about heavy. What changes was He talking about? And how on this earth am I supposed to use a book to beat an army. Questions will be answered one day, but not quite yet. The call has been accepted, now it's time to get ready for the "changes" up ahead.**

 ** _Chapter III_**

The first day at The Academy. It was a total let down. It was orientation, no weapons, no book training, just setting ground rules and working on academics, FOR THE NEXT DAY! No training equipment, I didn't even know what happened to my armor. It was just a school. After the first semester, all we did was talk about _The Book_ , we memorized passages out of it, discussed what they meant, and we did academics. How was this supposed to help us with the future? I just kept going on. At the second semester, I finally asked the principle, "I was told that I was going to be training, training to be a spirit-realm warrior, when is that going to happen?!"

He looked at me as if I was stupid, "You have been receiving this training the entire time?"

"No, I have not. I have been doing academics, we've memorized passages from _The Book_ , talked about the book, but we haven't even began to use it as a sword!"

He laughed. "Have you ever used a passage from _The Book_ to stop yourself from doing something wrong?" I thought for a second. There was one time about a week ago where I was hungry, I was fixing to take some food out of the pantry that I was not allowed to eat, but I remembered a passage from _The Book_ that told me not to steal, and so I didn't. I told him that story, and he looked at me and said, "Then you are accelerating at a phenomenal rate. You see, whenever you do something in the physical realm, it has an effect in the spirit realm. When you wanted to take the food in the physical realm; that was a demon trying to get you to walk right into a horrible trap he had set out, which many people fall in. You however, said 'That is wrong', and did otherwise. That was the same thing as using _The Book_ to see the trap, going around it, and then chasing the demon off with _The Sword_."

"I thought I would be doing fighting which I could see with my own eyes," I said, slightly disappointed.

"Don't look so down, there is a way to go to the spirit realm. All you have to do is ask the King to give you His Spirit. That Spirit will open your eyes, you will see the world in a new light, the demons will flee from you, and you will speak in a language only mans' and the King's spirits can understand. Come with me, and I will bring you to that place."

In the summer time, I went back to that same summer camp, where they showed me how to enter the spirit realm. I would see demon after demon, devil after devil, and I would block their fire arrows with my shield of faith. I would run at them with my shoes of preparedness, giving me speed of which I never knew. I was dangerous, and the demons knew it, and feared. My victories were not without losses though. I have lost my girdle of truth and breastplate of righteousness many times. I had even lost my shield of faith a few times. Each incident I would go through times where the demons would pelt me down until I made amends and got them back. Each time a demon got a small hit on me, I would end up losing quite a bit of my armor, and would then be proceeded to be beaten half to death. Do you know what the cool thing was though? I could ask The General to forgive me, and when He saw I was truly sorry, He would take all the evil I had ever done, and He put on the paperwork that He had been the one who'd done it, then give me back my armor, He loved me, He had dominion over the entire earth, yet chose me. So I kept on fighting all the way through graduation.

 **Training is complete. I have done many great things. Now I will go to college, where it is crawling with agents of darkness. Will they lead me astray? Will I too serve the demon king once again? And what will happen when the "changes" that will affect my entire life come. Find out in the rest of** ** _Book I_** **.**

 **Also, as promised, I will give you the name and basic, non-spoiler summary of the second book.** ** _Book II_** **will be called** ** _The Fight for the Finish._** **Waylon will have finally found out all of the "changes" The General told him. He now has to fight for his physical and spiritual life. With the world falling apart around him, he is hopeless unless he focuses on The King. Will he be able to keep his mind straight, or will the demon king have finally gotten ahold of him, for eternity.** ** _Book III_** **name and summary will be coming out next Wednesday with the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What will happen in college? What if those changes happen during college? Find out soon.**

 ** _Chapter IV_**

First day of college, it was like a dream come true. I had so much fun, it was absolutely nothing like high school. I joined a Christian group to try to keep me going. I was still a warrior on fire for the King for the first year. I strengthened the group and we were all telling people about the King, they soon became warriors as well, and we were fighting hard for Him. My closest comrades were John, Scott, Dylan, and Wyatt. John was a short person, but don't let his size fool you, he could take down three grizzlies with one arm. Scott was a mid-size, dark-skinned person. He like doing his hair in different ways and was more in shape than the rest of us. Dylan and Wyatt were six-and-a-half-foot giants. They were lanky, blond, and were killers in basketball. We called them the "twin towers". I was more like Scott's body-build, just not as strong. My strength lied in the spirit, my spirit was like hulk, just huge. Demons fled, and my buds had my back.

 **The demon king's point of view**

"I HATE this one," a voice that sounded like a mix between a roar and a low growl. "I will get him for good with my next plan. Waylon will be taken so off guard, he will live the rest of his days in depression before he dies horrible." The demon king smiled a wicked smile. It was like the cartoon Grinch's smile, but creepier. He snapped his finger and a demon was there instantly.

"Yes sir?" it said.

"Start the countdown, in two weeks we will finish what we started. The earth will be ours." They both started laughing maniacally and started a big clock that read 14:00:00:00. It started counting down.

 **The King's point of view**

"General, get your horse ready, the day of reckoning is upon us….And keep your eye on Waylon, he's going to need you more than ever now." And with that, the General left to prepare.

 **Waylon's point of view**

 **12:12:33:12**

"Guys! GUYS!" I yelled at my friends. "The Lord just gave me a vision. We have twelve days before a horrible end starts. I need you guys to prepare yourselves." No, no, no! It couldn't end so fast, it is only my second year in college, and the "changes" are going to happen in twelve days! At least I had a warning, I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew it was going to happen soon.

 **05:23:26:05**

So I guess I might have missed some information. Two months ago, the government issued a bill that would make it mandatory to get this new money thing. It was implanted in your right hand or forehead and you could not buy or sell without it. It would scan and all money would go to the destination. Identity theft, credit cards, social security cards, and your cash were a thing of the past! It was all on your hand. It sounded cool and would make things extremely easy. However, the Book of Prophecy (a chapter within _The Book_ that dealt with the end of the world) stated that something like that would come, and it was the mark of the beast. If you were to take it, you could not get into the Kingdom, and would be sent to the place of eternal torture with all people that didn't serve the King and the demon lord. So my family and I did not get it. Now, the government is going door to door and arresting anyone who refuses it. I don't know if were safe anymore, but I will keep trusting in the King.

 **00:00:01:00**

It was Sunday, I went to The House (a place to thank and worship the King) and was worshiping with my family. Exactly one minute into the thanks, government agents kicked the door down. They had machine guns and assault rifles in their hands. I ran out of there, but I saw my youngest brother, sister, and mother get shot to death and my other brother and father get arrested. I was dumbfounded. They cleared the building in an hour, but I sat there for three. I was so devastated. I then heard a voice say, "It's not safe here, go to your house, grab supplies, and go to the mountains." I grabbed my things, but not before I saw on TV that a man who falsely claimed to be The General say that anyone who refuses the chip will no longer be arrested, but killed. I grabbed _The Book_ , my survival guide, called my friends, destroyed the phone, and left. My journey had just begun.

 **It has started, the changes have started, I am running, my family may be dead, my only choice was to go and run. A mighty warrior running for his life. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.**

 ** _Book III_** **will be called The Finale. Waylon will have an army and take a stand against the demon lord with one final showdown. How will he fight against a being with all earthly power? It takes all the spiritual power he has to win, and even if he can get to the demon lord, he and his army does not stand a chance, what will he do? Find out, ONE DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Hi mom!" I said as I walked out of the hallway. Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Not quite, you ready to go to the House?"

"Always!" Those were the last words I ever said to her. And there I was, sitting on the cold ground. A mighty warrior sobbing. Why had this happened? What have I ever done to deserve this? Was life supposed to be this cruel? I knew growing up sucked, but this is something I couldn't even imagine, yet it happened. No, it didn't happen. But there was no use in denying it. I only knew of one place to go. Maryland, my biological mother and stepfather were there, I used my parents' credit card and took my dad's truck there. I wasn't even out of Texas yet. And hearing "in 200 miles turn left" was not the thing I wanted to hear from my GPS.

I was sleepless, I kept having nightmares and would wake up in a cold sweat screaming. The bags under my eyes were so large you could put stuff in them. What was I going to do? I felt absolutely horrible. There was nothing I could have done, yet I felt responsible. I randomly started lightning so hard that I couldn't breath and coughed up some blood. Look at me! Stuck in a world of hate, where I am unwanted and becoming increasingly insane. Maybe I should just take the chip and get on with my life, I mean a place of eternal torture can't be this bad.

"You're weak, useless. You could have saved them. You could have saved ALL of them. But you didn't, now you're alone in a world that wants you dead. Go on, try to live your life, I DARE you." That's all I heard from my head, but I kept going anyway. Eventually, my insanity would overtake me. Worst of all, I was letting it.

The Demon Lord's Point of View

"I win!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Your precious warrior is completely unstable."

"I'm not through with him yet," said the King. "Trust me, he is going to be the death of you."

"Psssshh, as if, I'm fixing to make it much worse for him. Just wait till he gets to Maryland."

Due to computer issues, this story will have not be posted at a set schedule. I will post them whenever their ready, you will be notified when it is reset.


End file.
